


Details & Timeline For YJ/Arrowverse Crossover

by damsevendemigods



Series: *Young Justice/Arrowverse Crossover [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Just stuff you need to know for the YJ/arrowverse crossover I'm writing, good luck, kinda messy but I'm working on it, mostly headcanons/things to make the continuity work so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damsevendemigods/pseuds/damsevendemigods
Summary: Had to put these somewhere, hope this all makes sense. Tells you when things happened in the crossover I'm writing. LOOK AT THIS BEFORE READING THE FIC, I SWEAR IT HELPS.





	1. Details

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I'm typing all of this on my phone, so sorry if there's grammar issues or anything- I try to fix all of them but I'm sure I won't be able to get them all. 
> 
> This is the Details & Timeline for my Young Justice/Arrowverse Crossover. Yes, I know some things are made up but I did it for continuity and well, I felt like it fit into the crossover better that way. Hopefully this explains enough, and if not, PLEASE comment and ask if you're confused about anything because I would love to explain it! And check the comments too, because you might get an answer there. 
> 
> So, the reason I'm posting the details and timeline for my fics is because I know that if I don't explain it, it'll get confusing because you guys obviously can't tell what I'm thinking, or see inside my head. So I wanted to make it easier for you all to understand. I hope this helps. 
> 
> ALSO! I don't know how to link stuff to here, so to find the fics (if you find this first) I think you just go to my username and find it from there. This also will be put into a series called , "YJ/Arrowverse Crossover" (yes I know very original), so look for them there too. 
> 
> Okay I think that's it! Here's all the details you'll need for this, and the timeline! Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with DC Comics at all.

Important: Not all characters are heroes, but some of the tech crew or friends have codenames to be called if the hero is out in the field, to keep the other person anonymous. It's a little complicated I know, but since I have no idea how to bold/underline/italicize anything right now. I'm typing this on an iPhone, and when I copy it over from the notes, it puts it back to normal text, so just be aware of that. Sorry for the inconvenience. 

•= Also Team Arrow Member  
*= Also Team Flash Member

Team Flash (Mainly Earth 1):  
\- Barry Allen AKA The Flash   
\- Iris West-Allen   
\- Wally West AKA Kid Flash  
\- Harrison (Harry) Wells (Earth 2)   
\- Jessica Wells AKA Jessie Quick (Earth 2)  
\- Cisco Ramon AKA Vibe  
\- Caitlin Snow  
\- Ronnie Raymond   
\- Julian Albert 

Team Arrow (Earth 1):  
\- Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow  
\- Dinah Lance AKA Black Canary  
\- Felicity Smoak   
\- John Diggle AKA Spartan  
\- Roy Harper AKA Red Arrow/Speedy Two/Arsenal

Team Legends (Earth 1):  
\- Rip Hunter AKA Time Master  
\- Sara Lance AKA White Canary•  
\- Ray Palmer AKA The Atom•  
\- Amaya Jiwe AKA Vixen  
\- Thea Queen AKA Speedy One•  
\- Jefferson "Jax" Jackson AKA Firestorm*  
\- Martin Stein AKA Firestorm*  
\- Nate Haywood AKA Citizen Steel  
\- Kendra Saunders AKA Hawkwoman  
\- Carter Hall AKA Hawkman 

Team Supergirl (Earth 38):  
\- Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers AKA Supergirl  
\- Mon-El/Mike Matthews  
\- Alex Danvers   
\- Maggie Sawyer   
\- Hank Henshaw/J'onn Jonzz AKA Martian Manhunter  
\- Winn Schott   
\- Jimmy Olsen AKA Guardian

The Tech Squad:  
\- Cisco Ramon AKA Vibe  
\- Caitlin Snow   
\- Ronnie Raymond  
\- Harrison (Harry) Wells (Earth 2)   
\- Julian Albert   
\- Felicity Smoak  
\- Winn Schott 

"The Kids":  
\- Wally West AKA Kid Flash  
\- Roy Harper AKA Red Arrow/ Speedy Two/Arsenal  
\- Jefferson "Jax" Jackson AKA Firestorm  
\- Thea Queen AKA Speedy One  
\- Jesse Wells AKA Jesse Quick (Earth 2)

Non-Justice League Heroes:  
\- Wally West AKA Kid Flash  
\- Roy Harper AKA Red Arrow/ Speedy Two/Arsenal  
\- Sara Lance AKA White Canary  
\- Thea Queen AKA Speedy One  
\- Jesse Wells AKA Jesse Quick (Earth 2)  
\- Kara Danvers AKA Supergirl (Earth 38)  
\- Jimmy Olsen AKA Guardian  
\- Jefferson "Jax" Jackson AKA Firestorm  
\- Martin Stein AKA Firestorm  
\- Nate Haywood AKA Citizen Steel  
\- Amaya Jiwe AKA Vixen  
\- John Diggle AKA Spartan  
\- Rip Hunter AKA Time Master  
\- Cisco Ramon AKA Vibe

The only Young Justice members in the CW Teams are Wally West as Kid Flash and Roy Harper as Red Arrow. Artemis may eventually be added in, but not yet.

The only Justice League Members in the CW Teams are Barry Allen as The Flash, Oliver Queen as Green Arrow, Dinah Lance as Black Canary, Ray Palmer as The Atom, as Hawkman, and Kendra Saunders as Hawkwoman. Technically the J'onn J'onzz on the YJ Earth is part of the league as well, but he isn't the one from Supergirl's Earth, or Earth 38. Kendra & Carter are full time JL Members, so they aren't hanging around with Team Legends anymore. 

That's should be it for details. If I forgot to add something, comment and tell me so I can fix it/answer what it was in the comments!!

:)


	2. Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the timeline part. I'm warning you, it's probably a little messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the characters who die, but return to life, return to the age they should be in that year. 
> 
> Also, the Legends will be basically whatever age they were when they get on the Waverider, but that's where it gets complicated so I didn't go into that too much. 
> 
> Also, most things that happened with Wally, Roy, Thea, Jax, etc. in the CW Shows didn't happen to them in this- Wally got his speed they way he got it in YJ. However, Thea's father is still Malcolm Merlyn. I never specified, so you can kind of pick and choose with those things, or what actually happened in the CW shows instead of it happening to them. I'm still not sure how to fix that up so it's all up to headcanon. 
> 
> ONE MORE THING! Many of these ages aren't canon. Also, a lot of the events aren't accurate to what happened, like I said. I just did the math and use daily the dates we do know (those from Young Justice) and mixed them with personal headcanons (like when Barbara Gordon became Batgirl) or what made sense in the continuity of the timeline. 
> 
> Here we go, I hope this makes sense.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DC Comics or anything related to it. I own none of the characters mentioned here.

TIMELINE 

Pre-1950  
\- Amaya Jiwe is born. (1916)  
\- Jay Garrick is born. (1934)  
\- The Justice Society of America is formed. (Amaya is part of the JSA). (1939)  
\- Amaya leaves the JSA and joins the Legends. (1942).  
\- Thomas Wayne is born. (1946)  
\- Martha Wayne is born. (1946)  
\- Joe West is born. (1948)  
\- Henry Allen is born. (1948)

1950  
\- Martin Stein is born.  
\- Nora Allen is born. 

1960s  
\- Jay Garrick joins the JSA as The Flash. (1960)  
\- The JSA is disbanded. (1969)

1970  
\- Rudolph West is born.  
\- Thomas and Martha Wayne are married.

1973  
\- John Diggle is born.  
\- Leonard Snart is born.  
\- Mick Rory is born.  
\- In human years, this would be the year J'onn J'onzz is born. 

1974  
\- Bruce Wayne is born.  
\- Kal-el is born, and lands on Earth after leaving Krypton. He is named Clark Kent.  
\- Princess Diana, or Diana Prince, is born on Themyscira.  
\- Arthur Curry is born. 

1975  
\- Oliver Queen is born.  
\- Dinah Laurel Lance is born.  
\- Tommy Merlyn is born.  
\- Ray Palmer is born.  
\- Felicity Smoak is born.  
\- Henry and Nora Allen are married.

1976  
\- Kendra Saunders is (re)born.  
\- Carter Hall is (re)born.  
\- Nate Heywood is born.  
\- John Grayson is born.  
\- Mary Grayson is born. 

1977  
\- Barry Allen is born.  
\- Iris West is born.  
\- Cisco Ramon is born.  
\- Caitlin Snow is born.  
\- Ronnie Raymond is born.  
\- Sara Lance is born.

1986  
\- Thomas and Martha Wayne are murdered. 

1988  
\- Nora Allen is murdered by Eobard Thawne, and Henry Allen is wrongfully accused of murdering her. Henry receives a life sentence in prison because of it.  
\- Barry Allen is taken in by Joe West, and lives with his best friend, Iris, and her older brother, Rudolph.

1991  
\- Roy Harper is born.  
\- Thea Queen is born.  
\- Jefferson "Jax" Jackson is born.  
\- Jade Crock is born. 

1992  
\- Kaldur'ahm is born.  
\- Raquel Ervin is born.

1993  
\- Oliver and Sara get on the Queen's Gambit and end up on the island.  
\- Rudolph and Mary west are married. 

1994  
\- Wally West is born.  
\- Artemis Crock is born.  
\- In Human Years, M'gann M'orzz would be born this year.  
\- Karen Beecher is born.  
\- Mal Duncan is born. 

1995  
\- John and Mary Grayson are married. 

1996  
\- Dick Grayson is born.  
\- Barbara Gordon is born.  
\- Zatanna Zatara is born.

1997  
\- The Founding Members of the Justice League, aside from The Flash and Hawkgirl, start appearing. They all start fighting crime and becoming famous during this year. The world is really introduced to Superheroes for the first time. 

1998  
\- Oliver gets back from the island. Arrow Season 1 takes place. 

1999  
\- The Particle Accelerator explodes. Martin Stein and Ronnie Raymond get fused together to make Firestorm.  
\- Barry Allen gets struck by lighting.  
\- Arrow Season 2 takes place.  
\- Jason Todd is born. 

2000  
\- Barry Allen becomes the Flash. Flash Season 1 takes place.  
\- Arrow Season 3 takes place.  
\- Sara Lance dies.  
\- Caitlin Snow marries Ronnie Raymond. 

2001  
\- Flash Season 2 takes place. (Goes into 2002)  
\- Arrow Season 4 takes place.  
\- Sara Lance is brought back by the Lazarus Pit.  
\- Legends of Tomorrow Season 1 takes place (with Ronnie instead of Jax).  
\- Dinah Laurel Lance is murdered by Damian Darhk.

2002  
\- Henry Allen dies.  
\- Barry creates Flashpoint, but comes back. Nothing really changes, except for the changes that happened in the show's canon.  
\- Flash Season 3 takes place.  
\- Arrow Season 5 takes place.  
\- Legends of Tomorrow Season 2 takes place.  
\- Kendra and Carter leave the Legends and return to 2002. Still considered Part of Team Legends, but start fighting crime on their own.  
\- Cassandra Sandsmark is born.  
\- Jaime Reyes is born.  
\- Tim Drake is born. 

2003  
\- Dinah Lance comes back to life.  
\- The Justice League is formed. Founding Members: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Hawkwoman, Aquaman, and Flash.

2004  
\- Green Arrow and Black Canary join the Justice League, thanks to Flash convincing them.  
\- Joe West is shot while on police duty and dies.

2005  
\- Dick Grayson's parents are murdered. He is taken in by Bruce Wayne and becomes Robin.  
\- Wally West becomes Kid Flash.  
\- Roy Harper becomes Arsenal, and works with Green Arrow.

2006  
\- Wally meets Team Arrow (& Team Legends & Team Supergirl) and Roy Harper for the first time.  
\- Roy Harper goes missing. Thea Queen becomes Speedy (One), or Green Arrow's sidekick, in Roy's place.  
\- "Roy Harper" or Clone Roy, is "born." 

2007  
\- Wally meets Robin for the first time. Wally finds out his secret identity. They become best friends.  
\- Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad meet each other over the next few months.  
\- Ronnie Raymond dies from trying to stop another black hole. Jax Jackson is hit by the effects of said black hole and is injured during a high school football game. 

2008  
\- Roy Harper comes back, but now he's Clone Roy. The Real Roy Harper is still missing, and no one knows this Roy is a clone, not even himself. Roy uses the name "Speedy (Two)", which he got from Thea. From now on, Roy Harper will be Clone Roy unless otherwise said.  
\- Thea Queen joins Team Legends.  
\- Now Speedy (Two), Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad have all met each other. Over time Wally notices Roy is acting different, more angrier, but ignores it and thinks it's just because Thea is gone. No one knows Roy is a clone.  
\- Barbara Gordon becomes Batgirl. 

2009  
\- Jax Jackson becomes the other half of Firestorm and joins the Legends.  
\- Ray Palmer leaves the Legends. He is still considered Part of Team Legends, but fights crime on his own.

2010  
\- Superboy AKA Conner Kent is "born."  
\- Young Justice Season 1 takes place.  
\- Ray Palmer joins the Justice League as Atom.

2011  
\- *Fic: Hostage or Hero? Takes place early this year. All other fics follow a few days or weeks after, in order of when I post them.*

2012  
\- Dick Grayson quits as Robin and becomes Nightwing.  
\- Jason Todd becomes Robin.  
\- Barbara Gordon joins Young Justice as Batgirl. 

2013  
\- Kid Flash and Artemis retire, leave Young Justice, and go to college. 

2014  
\- Jason Todd is murdered.  
\- Tim Drake becomes Robin. 

2015  
\- Tim Drake joins Young Justice.

2016  
\- Young Justice Season 2.  
\- Wally West "dies". (I refuse to admit he's dead. He's probably just chilling in the speed force.)


End file.
